Married Life
by TaigaRAWR
Summary: Well guess what? Takumi has been accepted into the Walker family and is now working as the Vice President of the Walker Incorporation. And Misaki Ayuzawa is just about to become Misaki Walker. ;) Mild Language... Some cheesy scenes... i don't think it'll be THAT mature :) Ps. There might be some OOCness. But hey, remember now, it's a FanFiction !
1. Chapter 1: Becoming A Walker

**Chpater 1: Becoming a Walker**

"Stop it, you pervert!" Misaki said, trying to catch her breath. But Takumi didn't stop. "Takumi! Stop!"

Takumi leaned closer to Misaki, their faces just millimeters away. "Ask nicely." He whispered in her ear, with his super seductive voice.

Misaki's face was already red, but she became a deeper shade when Takumi's lips touched her ear. "P-Please stop… Takumi…"

A smirk came across his face. "And?"

"A-And… I-I'll do anything y-you say…" Misaki breathed out.

"Anything else?" Takumi asked. "Something like-"

"JUST GET OFF OF ME!" Misaki shouted. "I COULDN'T EVEN BREATH WITIH YOUR TICKLE ATTACKS!" She pushed him with all her might. He fell back on the ground.

"Owwww…" He said, getting up.

Misaki slowly rises herself off the floor. "Don't you dare do that ever again!" she glared.

"Ehhh…"

She walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. "…" she looks at Takumi, then the fridge, then Takumi, then the fridge again. "There's nothing in here…"

Takumi scratched his head. "Well you rarely cook and we've been going out these days so…."

"Right…" she grabbed her bag. "Stupid parties." She took Takumi's hand, "Let's go to the groceries store."

"Okay..." Takumi smiled and intertwined his fingers with his. "Anything for my beloved fiancé."

Misaki blushed. "Shut up..."

Yes, there were about to get married~! But these last few days were tiring! Misaki's Bachelorette Party, as same for Takumi too, but mainly Misaki's, was super tiring. Sakura and Shizuko even brought in some students from high school which totally shocked Misaki. Later on, they had a large, I mean LARGE, engagement party. They had some business trips around the world, going together of course, to appear in TV shows, etc. And now they were living together because Takumi demanded that his wife-to-be should get to stay with him for a few months before marriage. Of course the Ayuzawa family happily agreed. Thus, Takumi bought a large mansion, and they moved in together.

"Let's get potatoes, Misa-Chan!" Takumi says, leaning over her shoulder.

"Okay okay. Just stop leaning on me!" she says, taking a few potatoes and dropping them into the basket.

Takumi grabs Misaki's hand and leads her to another aisle. "Takumi!" Misaki blushed. "The hand…"

He looks at her. "Why can't I take my own fiancé's hand? We're going to be married in a week."

When they left the store, Misaki gently tugged on the corner of Takumi's shirt. "Ne, Takumi…" she said, blushing. "C-can I help with dinner?" Takumi stared at her with widened eyes. "I-I just want to help and…" She blushed even more. "Oh never mind!" She took a few quick steps in front of him a mutters. "I just thought you worked too hard."

Takumi slowly wrapped his arms around his fiancé's small waist. "So you're worried?" His Misa-Chan never fails to surprise him. He rested his head on Misaki's shoulder.

"Working as the Vice President of the Walker Incorporation must be hell!"

Takumi smirked, "So you _are _worried."

Misaki looked away. "Not the least."

Takumi took his hand and kissed her fingers. "You can help as long as you don't make our kitchen explode again." He smirked.

Misaki felt her face heat up. "I NEVER MADE OUR KITCHEN EXPLODE!" She faced forward and murmured, "Just a small fire few weeks ago…"

**~Time Skip~**

"Misaki!" Usui dove for the falling knife and caught it by the handle before it fell on her foot. "Please, be careful!" he sighed.

"Sorry." Misaki squeaked. "I accidentally knocked that over." She placed a bowl full of salad on the counter. "Are you hurt?" She walks up to Takumi.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking?" He sighed and set the knife on the cutting board.

Her eyes fell, "Sorry…" Takumi blinked at her a few times. He smiled. _Misaki-Chan, you never fail to surprise me. _

He pat her head lightly. "It's fine, as long as you're all right." He then planted a kiss on her forehead.

She took the knife and grabbed a tomato and started to cut it into circular shapes.

"I'll cut the cucumbers then." Takumi said. He took a cucumber off the plate and started to slice it at the speed of light. "Oh one more thing." He dumped the sliced in the salad bowl along with the salad.

Misaki stops and looks up from her tomato, "Yeah?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" he smirks and held a cucumber to his lips.

_Damn! _Misaki thought. _Only he can make it look sexy with a cucumber! _"Aside from dress fitting in the afternoon, I'm free from 6 pm and down."

"Great." He sighed. "You're going to have to wear your makeup and high heels tomorrow night again."

"AGAIN?!" Misaki exclaimed. "I just did last week!"

Takumi looks at her pouting face. "Yeah… Gerard and Grandfather are coming tomorrow night and wants to have dinner with us." He chuckled as he touched Misaki's pouting lips. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you. I won't let anything happen to you." And he kissed her lightly.

Misaki smiled, "You better be there."

**~Time Skip: 7:00 pm~ **

Misaki glanced out the car window nervously as Takumi's silver Ferrari sped past the tall and expensive buildings. Even though she and Takumi have been engaged for over 5 months, she had never had a meeting with his grandfather, the Grand Duke. She sighed, again, for the millionth time.

"Misa-Chan~~" Takumi said, in his teasing voice. "They're not going to eat you. Besides, we've already made it public that we're going to get married. They couldn't not let us marry in any possible way!"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I already know that, Baka Alien." She returned her gaze out the window.

"Then why are you all scared?" he smirked. "Afraid to take the chance to lose me?"

"What?!" She glared at him. "Of course not!"

"Ehhhhh…"

"It's just that your grandfather is kinda scaring me…." She admitted.

"Eh…" His lip slightly lifted upwards, amused. "Already? You haven't even met him yet."

"Well excuse me!" Misaki snapped back. "With all your stupid tales about him not liking you and shunning you makes me nervous okay?! Gosh!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well we're all settled now." Takumi chuckled.

"Right…" Misaki said. "After they found out that you were a total genius and totally cured your brother from his decease like a professional doctor…"

"Hey~" Takumi chuckled, parking his car in front of the grand hotel door. "I studied in medical school for a year ya know."

"Yeah, but that was before you became a doctor did the Walker family make you take business as your major."

"Well I'll make you happy and agree to you that I'm a total genius~!" He got out of the car and opened Misaki's door for her. "After you, my lady."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Baka Usui…"

"Walker." He corrected. "But I do prefer my first name better." He held out his arm.

"Yeah yeah." She looped her arm around his. "That just slipped out. Takumi…"

He tossed the his keys to the valet. "Well then, are you ready?"

"Let's just say I am…" She said, smoothing out her long emerald dress.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter2: The Meeting**

"Name?" A man in red asked.

"Walker" Takumi replied.

The man's smile widened. "Please allow me to lead you." He gestures the soon to be married couple to follow him.

They were led down a wide hallway lit by a golden light. "This is your room." The man said, opening the door for them.

Takumi nodded and entered the room with Misaki.

There were two men who sat at a large elegant table. There was a young man, with dark hair and the same emerald eyes as Takumi, and an older man who had a cane in hand and emitting a slight dark aura.

"Ah~! They're here~~!" said a familiar, yet annoying, voice.

"Gerard." Takumi said with a small nod. Misaki gave him a small smile and nod. "Grandfather," Takumi greeted. "This is Misaki Ayuzawa, my fiancé."

"No need for the introduction." His gruff voice stated. He looks at Misaki up and down. After a slight pause, he motioned them to take a seat. "Sit."

As the couple sat down, Cedric, Gerard's personal butler, poured some wine for them. He glanced at Misaki for a split second. As he went and stand in the corner beside his father, Gilbert, the Grand Duke's butler, he couldn't help but think, _I can't believe that this woman is that high school girl I used to despise so very much. _He sighed and shook his head slightly.

"I know what you're thinking." Gilbert whispered to him.

Cedric looks at his father with a straight face, but shocked to see his father's lip lift upwards into a small smile. "P-Pardon?"

"I know what you're thinking, Cedric." He repeated. "That girl," he shakes his head, "is one of a kind." Cedric blinked a few times. It was the first time that his father ever made such a tender face and said these words. "I used to hate her for interfering with the Walker family." He said, his gaze not leaving the young couple. "But it seems that even the young master Gerard's mood lifts when she's around." He chuckled. "I don't know what that girl is capable of."

Cedric looks at the table where his young master, the grand duke, and the two soon to be married couple ate. They only made small conversations here and there regarding only to business. The old man barely acknowledged the poor girl. But she showed no signs of discomfort but just smiled as the men spoke.

"So tell me," The grand duke said, whipping his mouth with a napkin. "when is the wedding?" He looks at Misaki expecting her to reply.

"Ah- Well." She began.

"The ceremony will be held at the Grand Chapel." Takumi cut in. It was he who planned the wedding. He barely discussed it with Misaki.

"I didn't ask you." The old man glared at the blonde. He turned his head towards Misaki. "If you don't know anything it must mean that you didn't even worry the slights of your wedding and that you expect everything to be done for you?"

Misaki blinked a few times as the Grand Duke spat out such a brusque statement. "Actually no, sir." She smiled at him. "If you want I could tell you the time, place, and events that we are holding on the day of our wedding."

Takumi widened his eyes. _She know everything that I planned? Even the surprise events? _

"No need." The old man said, waving a hand. "So I heard that you are from a very low leveled family and that your father ran away because of a large amount of debt?"

"Actually my father returned and paid back the rest of our debt." She was getting a bit impatient with the old man's questions, that was obviously directed to insult her and her family.

"And you worked as a _maid_?"

This question made her snap. A small vein popped onto her forehead. _This is bad. _Takumi thought. _She'll snap any moment now. _

"Grandfather-" Gerard started.

"Miss Ayuzawa." The old man said, with a more superior tone. "You worked as a _maid _before, is it not?"

Misaki took a deep breath. "Mister Walker." Her amber eyes firmly stared into his eyes. "It seems that even though you had a Japanese wife, and you learned Japanese, you might have forgotten what a part time job means. "Patotaimu no shigoto" is _**Part Time Job **_in English. I was in high school and had a debt and my studies to worry about. That café had a very nice atmosphere and I worked with very nice people who care for me. And not to mention that it had a high salary. It was the best choice I had in the situation at that time."

When she finished her sentence, the room was pitching quiet. The two butlers, the two brothers, and even the Grand Duke, were aghast with Misaki's comeback. Gerard looks at his half-brother and mouthed "She did NOT just say that."

Takumi bit his bottom lip, as he was suppressing a smile. _That's my Misa-Chan. _

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Grand Duke's laughter bounced off the walls in the room. "I'm impressed, Miss Ayuzawa." He chuckled. "It's been _years _since anyone had spoken to me like that!" his eyes softened. "You're have that fighting spirit in you just likes my late wife and daughter."

"And there he goes comparing me to dead people…" She mutters under her breath.

"I heard that, Miss Ayuzawa."

She straightened immediately. "I-I'm sorry!"

The old man shakes his in dismissal. "You're truly like my daughter."

The rest of the dinner appointment was filled with laughter and merry conversations.

One thought went through everyone's minds, except Misaki. _This girl, is one of a kind. _

**~Time Skip: In the car~ **

"Nee, Misaki." Takumi said, while steering the wheel.

"Hm?"

"Do you really know all the plans regarding to our wedding?"

Misaki let out a small giggle.

"What's wrong?" Takumi asked, confused.

"I don't know anything." Misaki replied. "All I know is that I have to do dress fitting and make sure I don't run away from the wedding because of nervousness."

"But you said-"

"I was bluffing~!" Misaki laughed. "You're doing all the planning and you barely tell me anything!"

"But what if Grandfather pries deeper into the wedding plans? How will you respond?"

Misaki shook her head. "I was certain he wouldn't."

"Oh?"

Her amber eyes sparkled. "I knew he was going to insult me." She smirked. "Maybe you could say that I fought fire with fire."


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping to Accident

**Chapter 3: Shopping to Accident**

"Misa-Chan." Misaki snuggles deeper into her bed sheets. "Misa-Chan, wake up!" A hand shook her lightly. "Misa-"

"MISAKI AYUZAWA!" Another voice interrupted. "GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THAT BED RIGHT NOW!"

"Hm?" Misaki blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light that flooded into the room.

"MISAKI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura scolded her. She had her hair in two pigtails and wore a peached colored one piece skirt that ended at her knees, with sleeves that stopped at her elbow. "GET UP! YOU NEED TO DO DRESS FITTING! IT'S 8:30! OUR APPOINTMENT IS AT 9!"

Misaki sat up quickly. "Eh?! Already?!" She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom in Takumi and her room. "Takumi! Didn't I tell you to wake me up?!"

"I did…"

_~Flashback: 7 am~_

"Misa-Chan."

No answer.

"Misa-Chan~~ Time to wake up~"

No answer.

Takumi turned her over so she was now facing him. _Her sleeping face is so adorable. _He smirked and kissed her.

She stirred a little and slowly, opened her eyes. "What…" She growled.

Takumi paused a little before her spoke again._ *SWEATDROP*_ "I'm pretty sure you told me to wake you up."

"What for…?" She glared at him.

"Uh…" Takumi scratched his head. "I think you have a dress fitting appointment with Sakura, Shizuko, and Chiyo."

"You think?" A dark aura surrounds her. "Don't wake me up if it's only what YOU think!"

_Ouch. That hurt. _Takumi thought, wincing at her hurtful words. "Are you really that tired from yesterday?"

"WHO THE HELL STALKS SOMEONE FROM A DINNER APPOINTMENT AND BACK HOME?! AND WHO CAMPS OUT IN FRONT OF SOMEONE ELSE'S NEIGHBORHOOD?!"

"… Paparazzi." Takumi replied, matter-of-factly.

"Uagh, those damn paparazzi." She mutters, angrily. "It took us 2 WHOLE HOURS to get them off of our track, and I was stuck in a car that made super sharp turns and sudden brakes."

Takumi sighs, "Well anyways, you need to get out-"

Without finishing his sentence, a soft pillow hit his face. "Out you go, TAKUMI." Misaki growls as she went back to sleep.

_~End of Flashback~ _

"Misaki," Chiyo said. "I have your outfit ready."

"Hurry up Misaki," Sakura said. "I need to do your makeup!"

"I can do that myself though." Misaki whined.

"MISAKI! WE'RE RUNNING LATE!"

"Okay okay." She quickly slipped into a black mid-thigh skirt, and a milk white silky tunic, finished off with a pair of black pumps.

"Here," Shizuko handed her a small bag. "I put your phone, wallet, and some other needs in there."

"Thanks." Misaki sat down on a chair in front of her makeup table. Sakura quickly did her makeup, making her face lightened up, showing off her flawless pale skin, and a slight dab of blush. She also had a creamy white eye shadow on Misaki's eyes along with a thin line of eyeliner. She then quickly finished it off with a pair of soft pink colored lip stick. "Okay now your hair, Misaki, your hair!"

Misaki hurriedly pulled her hair up into a messy bun, though cute looking, and placed a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. "Let's go!" She said as she rushed down a flight of stairs and towards her front door.

"Not so fast, Misa-Chan." Takumi said, holding out a piece of buttered toast. "At least eat something before you leave."

"Thanks." Misaki said taking the toast he offered. She opened the door and let Sakura, Shizuko, and Chiyo go before her.

As she was about to leave the house, Takumi grabbed her wrist. "That's it?"

"What?"

"I don't get a goodbye kiss or anything?"

"Takumi~ I don't have time!" she whined, eyeing her friends, who had settled themselves in Shizuko's white Mercedes convertible.

"I don't care." He pouted. "I want my kiss _now._"

"Uagh fine!" Misaki sighed and leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips and quickly left. "And see you when I get home." She muttered to him.

"Hai~~"

"Misaki~! This dress looks so adorable on you!" Sakura squealed. Misaki was trying on a baby pink dress that had a sparkling jeweled belt and a few more sparkles near the end of it.

"Eh…." She looks at herself in the full length mirror. "I don't like this one."

"Why?!" Sakura pouted. "It looks so cute on you!"

"Sakura," Chiyo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let Misa-Chan pick. It's _her _wedding~"

Sakura sighed. "You still have to tell me WHY you don't like this dress."

"…" Misaki lifts up her dress a bit. "Too much bling…"

**~Few Hours Later (5 to be specific)~**

"You _finally_ chose a dress, Misaki!" Sakura sighed.

"Actually you mean _finally _you agreed to a dress I picked out." Misaki sighed. After _hours_ of putting on and off dresses, Misaki finally settled on an aqua colored dress, the front ending at her knees and have a tail drag out behind her that ends just at her heels. It was like having tons of blue, green, and aqua colored drapes, and there was a thin braided belt to go with it.

"Now now, girls," Chiyo giggled. "I'm starving! Anyone up for a bite?"

Shizuko fixed her glasses, "Actually I know a café not far from here that's really well known."

"Let's go!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air. "Hurry up Shizuko! I'm craving for something sweet!"

"Right behind you." Shizuko sighed, and picked up a shopping bag, inside Misaki's party dress.

Since it was just down the street, they decided to walk there. "Hey Shizuko," Chiyo pointed at a building across the street with a large sign. _**Café Latte. **_"Is that the café you were talking about?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Com'on slowpokes!" Sakura giggled, as she ran on the streets, inside the two white lines of the crosswalk.

Suddenly they heard a loud honking noise. A car was speeding their way!

"Sakura!" Misaki cried, lunging at Sakura and pushed her away. The car's blinding lights made Misaki, who was now standing in its path, hard to see. But somehow, to her, everything was in slow motion. Sakura's eyes slowly widened, crying out her name. Skizauko and Chiyo were running to her. And the car slowly descends. Misaki pushed herself to move out of the car's way.

Takumi's phone rang once, twice, three times. "Hello?"

"Takumi!" Tora's frantic voice shouted from the other end. "Come to the Ootori Hospital right now!"

"What happened?" Takumi asked, in his calmest voice.

"It's Misaki, dammit! I just got a call from Chiyo that Misaki got hit by a car!"

"WHAT?!" Takumi jumped up from his chair. He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door.

"Mr. Walker-" His secretary started.

"I'm leaving early!" Takumi said, impatiently to her. "Tora, do you know the details?"

"Sorry," He said, glumly. "No. But I'm going there right now."

Takumi ran down to the underground garage. He frantically started his engine and sped out to the main street. _Misaki_, he thought. _Please be alright. Our wedding is only 15 days away. Please, please, please be alright. _


	4. Chapter 4: You Got Played!

**Hey there! It's me Taiga. Thanks so much for the reviews. Whenever I see some comments like "Cliffhanger!" I think: Mission Accomplished~! xD 'Cuz ya know why? I LIKE TO MAKE YA GUYS **_**WAIT!**_ **Lol. I feel so evil~! :) Well here's the next chapter~! Hope you enjoy! :) **

**~Taiga**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You Got Played!**

"Mr. Walker-"

"Where is my wife?"

"Mr. Walker, please calm down." The nurse frantically tried to soothe him. "I need you to sign this."

Takumi grabbed the pen and scribbled his name. "What room is she in?" He said, trying to sound calm.

"Uh… Mrs. Walker is in room 203."

Takumi quickly ran down the hall and burst into the room. "MISAKI!"

He saw a body lying on the bed. But her face was covered by a curtain that separated the bed and the rest of the room. Sakura came through past the curtains, with Kuuga's arm wrapped around her.

"Sakura!" Takumi ran up to her. "Is Misaki alright?!"

Sakura slowly whipped a tear from her eye. "M-Misaki…" She didn't finish and broke into a sob.

Takumi turned to Kuuga, desperate for an answer. "Misaki…?" He repeated cautiously.

Kuuga's eyes fell to the floor. "She…" he paused, then opened his mouth and closed them again. He tightened his grip on Sakura's shoulders and looked away.

Chiyo slowly walked up to Takumi. "Takumi-san." Tears formed in her eyes. "We're sorry…" She clenched her fists. "We're sorry that we couldn't protect her…" Tora wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head in his chest and started to sob.

Hand in hand, Shizuko and Suzuki (The boy Shizuko had a crush on in highschool) walked up to Takumi, who was now wide-eyed. "I'm very sorry, Takumi." Shizuko bowed. "It's because of us…" She slowly trailed off.

Takumi froze in place. "So you're saying…" He took slow heavy steps towards the bed.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" a voice came. "TAKUMI, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

He ran past the curtain and saw Misaki sitting on the bed, with a hint of blush on her face. "Misa…" Relief flooded over him. The thought of losing her was unbearable. He wouldn't know what to do without her.

"Takumi. I can't breathe!"

Takumi held her by her shoulders and scanned her body. "Let me look at you." Misaki had a bandage on her upper left arm and a small cut on her cheek.

"Apparently, our all-n'-mighty Misaki only got a small cut on her arm and cheek." Chiyo said, opening the curtain.

Takumi turned to his group of friends, who have no trace of sorrow shown only just a few minutes ago. The girls' eyes showed no trace of tears. Their faces were plastered with a wide smile.

"So…" Takumi raised an eyebrow. "That was all an act?"

"They forced me to play along." Misaki sighed. "At first I didn't want to, but Chiyo already called Tora and told him about everything- my condition and the little act…"

Takumi ran his fingers through his golden hair. "So this was all Chiyo's idea?"

"Mine." Sakura corrected. "To see if you would go crazy if she ever got hurt~ 3"

"There's no need to test that…" Misaki muttered.

Just two months ago, when they were in Paris for a tv show (business related. Of course~), they were going back to their hotel, but Takumi got dragged off by some businessmen for a drink. Misaki had to go to their room by herself, but she didn't have a key. She could have gone to the front desk but she couldn't speak much French. So she decided to go down to the hotel's cage and order a cup of coffee and wait for Takumi until he got back.

While she was waiting, she got sucked up in a book she found on her phone, she didn't notice Takumi walking past the café and up to their room. When Takumi went into the room, he couldn't find her. And then he just remembered that she didn't have a key. So he sent tons of men to search the city while he and a few men went around the hotel, which had sixty floors, searching for her.

Afterwards, Takumi was worried that she'll disappear again; he made sure that he was with her every second. And even if he wasn't, he had bodyguards to accompany her.

"Sakura…" Takumi sighed. "You don't trust me with her?"

"Not when you left her alone and made her cry."

"Sakura!" Shizuko hushed. "Didn't she tell you she was sick and didn't know what she was saying on that day?"

Takumi looked at Misaki. She blushed a little. "Y-Yeah, I was sick on that day."

"W-we need to leave." Chiyo said. "Tora, let's go to the mall. I need to get something." Tora nodded and opened the door for her. "Well, I'll call you later, Misaki."

"Ah… Shizuko and I need to go to the… uh… store to buy some makeup!" Sakura grabbed Kuuga and waved. "Talk to you later Misaki~ Takumi!" After the Sakurais left, the Hidekis were right behind them

After a few minutes of silence, the doctor walked into the room. "Hello Mrs. Walker, (Yes, ever since she got engaged, she was a Walker) Mr. Walker." He flipped through his papers. "Mrs. Walker, I heard about how you escaped from that car's hit. Amazingly enough, you only have a few scratches and nothing else." Misaki could hear Takumi letting out his breath. "And," the doctor continued, "Mrs, Walker can leave for home today. In fact, she could leave right now if you want to."

Takumi and Misaki thanked the doctor. Afterwards, Takumi picked Misaki up, bridal style. She didn't dare say anything after seeing Takumi's face. It was emotionless as always, but his eyes were blank and cold.

Takumi slowly set Misaki in her seat and helped her with her seatbelt. The ride home was pitching quiet. Misaki shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

When they got home, Misaki slowly let herself out of the car. Takumi opened their house door for her and let her enter first. She awkwardly walked past him.

She was going to go up to their room, before Takumi's voice stopped her, that is. "Misaki."

She hesitantly turned around. "Y-Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

She nodded and sat down on the couch. "Uh… What do you want to talk about?"

Takumi sat next to her. "It's about what Sakura said." He gazed into her amber eyes.

"A-about what?" She tried to avert her gaze, away from his emerald eyes. But she couldn't. His eyes were so full with emotions. _Regret…? _Misaki thought. _It's filled with regret and sadness._

"You cried by yourself? You were sick? Was it bad? When did this happen? Why were you crying?" He showered her with questions.

"Uh…" Misaki nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." Takumi sighed. "I should shower you with questions." He took her hands in his. "But Misaki… The 10 years I left you. I'm sorry."

Misaki squeezed his hand. "Takumi." She smiled gently. "You promised to come back for me; and you did."

Takumi looks at her with pain in his eyes. "May I know why? Why were you crying?"

She gave him a small, pained smile. "Yeah."

* * *

**My angelic side (lol) said: Make this chapter longer! You know you wrote alot on paper! (Yes, i like to write it out on paper first, cuz then i could take it everywhere!)**

**My devilish side: NO NO NO NO! MAKE THEM WAIT!**

**Me: Hmm... well the things that i wrote doesn't really relate to this one... But my readers really want a long chapter...**

**Deiga (Devil+Taiga LOL. I GAVE DEM NAMES! xD): MAKE THEM WAIT, YOU IDIOT!**

**Aniga (Angel+Taiga): Don't be mean~ Write more.**

**Me: I know! I'LL MAKE EM WAIT! *Cue, evil laugh***

**You guys probably hate me now huh? xD Well i UDed only 2 weeks from my last chapter~! yey!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pain of the Past

**Chapter 5: Pain of the Past**

It was just after finals, in her last year of law school, that Misaki caught the flu. Her body was too weak because of her lack of sleep and food in her system.

"Misaki." Shizuko walked into her apartment. "Misaki?" She looked around. "Where are you?"

"Here…" A voice croaked.

"Misaki!" Sakura ran up to her. She placed her palm on her forhead. "Misaki! It burns!"

She nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Hai!"

Shizuko came out of the kitchen, medicine and warm water in hand. "Misaki, take your medicine."

Misaki nodded and grabbed the glass of water from her hand and started to down it. "The medicine tastes like water." She slurred.

"Misaki," Shizuko shook her head. "You drank all the water! I still have the pills here."

Misaki giggled. "Oops." She took the pills and popped it in her mouth. Sakura handed her another glass of water. Sakura handed her another glass of water.

Shizuko sighed. "Misaki, I don't know if you're drunk or sick…" She walked back into the kitchen, shaking her head. "Get back to bed and I'll make some soup."

Misaki nodded and stumbled into her room, with Sakura trailing behind her. "Misaki! Don't run into the table-"

"Oof."

"…"

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Misaki," Shizuko sat next to her on the bed. "Will you be fine without me? I need to run an arrand to my professor."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Shizuko nodded and went out the door. "I'll come again later."

"Hai…"

Sakura was still there, taking care of her. "Misaki, let me feed you to porridge."

"I can do that myself."

"No! You're sick!" Sakura scolded.

"H-hai…"

Sakura slowly blew on the porridge and fed it to her. A little at a time; Misaki soon finished. "Thanks Sakura."

Her friend smiled. "Guess what friends are for?"

Misaki burrowed down deeper into her covers. "Don't you have anything to do today?"

Sakura glanced at the clock. "I have a date with Kuuga at 12. And it's… 11:30 right now."

"You should get going." Misaki mumbled.

"But what about you?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Misaki smiled. "You shouldn't make him wait."

"But I'm worried-"

"If I don't answer the doorbell, barge in with the spare key I gave you." Misaki rolled her eyes. She didn't really like people worrying about her. "I'm sick, but I can take care of myself."

Her pink-haired friend sighed. "Alright." She said, with a hint of suspiciousness in her voice. "I'll be back though."

Misaki nodded. "You're welcome any time." Slowly, she started to doze off. The last thing she saw was Sakura's fading silhouette. She was getting farther and farther away. _Usui_. Misaki thought. The last thing she saw of him was his back: Leaving her. _Usui. _Suddenly, a tall man appeared in front of her. He had the same charming emerald eyes, the same golden hair, and the same heartwarming smile. "_Usui? Usui! Is it really you?"_

In reply, he grinned, "_Hey, Misa-Chan."_

"_Usui!" _Misaki ran towards him, but for some reason, he kept getting farther and farther away. "_Usui!" _She pushed herself to run faster.

He gave her a bright smile. "_Come'on, Misa-Chan~!" _

_ "Usui! Stop!" _The harder she ran, the farther away he got.

"_Misa-Chan!" _He held out his hand to her. "_Come here~!" _

Just when she was about to take his hand, a voice stopped her. "_Hey, Maid!" _Misaki froze. It was Gerard, standing in front of her. "_You're such a low class! Maids and Masters don't go together!"_

Misaki looked helplessly at Takumi. "_Usui…"_

"_Walker." _Gerard corrected. _"It's Takumi Walker." _

"_Walker?" _Misaki echoed. "_Takumi Walker…?" _

"_And he's engaged to a pretty lady who has a good figure and status."_

Gerard smirked.

Misaki urged to hold in all her tears. Takumi gave her sympathetic smile. "_I guess this is the end, huh, Misaki." _

"_No!" _Misaki screamed, tears rolling down her rosy cheedks. "_Takumi! Please! Don't leave me alone again!" _She grabbed his arm. "_Please… Takumi!" _

"_Sorry." _He shook her arm off. "_Only if we were born in the same world." _With that, he slowly turned and walked away: Gerard right behind his heels, laughing.

"_No…" _Misaki slumped onto the ground. "_This can't be it…" _Tears streamed down her cheeks nonstop. _"You promised me." _She cried. "_You promised you'll be back for me, you idiot! Not leave me again!" _

Suddenly, everything turned pitch black. "_Misaki!" _A familiar voice called out.

"_Dad?" _

_ "What's wrong, Misaki?" _He bent down next to her. _"Why are you crying?"_

_ "Misaki?" _A feminine voice called out.

"_Mom?" _Relief flooded over her. After her heart was broken, at least her family was still with her.

"_Don't forget about me, Onee-Chan." _A familiar monotone voice said. Suzuna stood next to her. "_But guess what? I won a one person trip to France and I decided to go." _

"_By yourself?" _Misaki exclaimed.

"_Well bye then!" _Suzuna said, ignoring her, and ran off, disappearing into the darkness.

"_I need to find the man who borrowed our money and never paid back!" _Her dad suddenly said. A backpack had magically appeared on his back. "_Goodbye Minako. I promise I will be back!" _

His wife smiled, "_Yes, dear." _

_"Wait!" _Misaki cried out to him, as he started to disappear. _"Don't leave! Mom's going to suffer from this! Don't leave us again!" _She wanted to get off the ground, but her legs were unable to move. "_Dammit! Why can't I move?!" _

Just then, Minako started to cough hysterically. _"Mom?!" _Blood came out of her mouth. "_MOM! You're coughing up blood!" _She struggled to get off the ground. She wanted to help her mom. She needed someone to save her mom! She needed someone to save _her_. **THUMP. **Misaki stared at the ground, horrified, at her mother, who's unconscious and lying there on the ground. "_MOM!" _

"_Misakiiiii~~" _A bubbly voice came from behind. She looked back at the owner of the voice. "_Want to eat lunch with us?" _

_ "S-Sakura…" _Misaki stuttered. "_Sakura! Shizuko! Please! Help my mom!" _

_ "Your mom?" _Shizuko gave her a questioning look. "_What are you talking about?" _

_ "My mom! She coughed up blood and now she's-" _She stopped when she saw nothing. Nobody was lying there. "_B-But." _

"_Misaki! Hurry up!" _Sakura's pigtails bounced up and down.

"_Hurry now, Misaki." _Shizuko smiled. _"Or we'll leave you behind." _And then, slowly, they turned away.

"_Wait! Shizuko! Sakura!" _Misaki cried out. "_Don't… leave me… please…" _They slowly faded into the darkness, not hearing her pleading voice. "_Why…" _Tears began to form in her eyes again. "_Why does everyone leave me?"_

_ "Misaki." _A unfamiliar voice boomed. "_Misaki Ayuzawa!" _

"Misaki!" Sakura shook her lightly. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Misaki rubbed her eyes. She looked at Sakura's worried face. _It was a dream… _She let out a sigh. "Wait… Sakura. What about your date?"

"I came back early because I was worried." Misaki glanced at the clock. 4 o'clock.

"Misa…" Sakura leaned closer to her, studying her face. "Were you crying?"

"Eh?" Her fingers came up to her eyes. They were puff, and when she touched it, she felt a slight sting. "Ah… I guess I was…" _Usui. _She thought.

"_Only if we were born in the same world." _His voice played back in her head.

"_Takumi __**Walker**_." Gerard's voice said. "_He's engaged to a pretty lady who has a good figure and status_."

"Misaki?" Sakura's voice brought her back to reality. "Y-You're crying again."

She quickly whipped away her tears. "I-I'm fine." But her eyes wouldn't stay dry.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked, gently patting her head.

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to tell me?" She slowly helped Misaki up into a sitting position.

"Everybody left me." She whispered. "My dad, mom, Suzuna, you, Shizuko…" Tears streamed down her face. "a-and Usui too…" her voice barely audible nr-ear the end; but Sakura heard her. This was the first time, ever, did she see her best friend so broken, so fill of emotion, and so vulnerable.

She hugged her crying friend, gently patting her back, as Misaki cried in her shoulders. "Shhh… It's alright now. It was all a dream." She whispered.

Misaki clenched onto her friend's arm, staring at her with widened eyes. "No…" she choked out. "It has to be real! He must have been accepted into the Walker family! A-And engaged to another woman! And he'll leave." Her amber eyes stared at her, sadly, maybe crazily…. No… she's frightened…

"No Misaki." Sakura said, sternly. "We'll never leave your side. Me, Shizuko, Suzuna, Hinata, your Okaa-San ans Otou-San, Kuuga even! We'll be by your side!" Her best friend was so broken apart. She doubted her decision of supporting them as a couple in high school. "I know I've always supported you and Usui-Kun, but if he ever abandons you, I'll even assassinate that man!"

Sakura's words made Misaki relax a bit. "Arigato, Sakura." She smiled.

"Well, I made some food. Let's eat, 'cause I'm still starcing after the date!" sighed Sakura. "Girl, you made me so worried!"

"Sorry…" Misaki smiled, getting out of bed. "Well I'm feeling so much better because I have you nursing me…?" She offered, as she followed Sakura to the dining room/ kitchen (They were connected.) Misaki sat down on the chair while Sakura went to get their curry rice.

"Well…" Sakura grinned. "I guess it was worth it." She sat across from Misaki, as she set down the rice. "Ne, Misa."

"Hm?" She looked up from her food.

"I'm glad you decided not to use the kitchen."

Misaki's face grew red. "Hey! I learned how to cook without setting the place on fire! Kinda… Though the food got burned… a little."

And the day ended with Shizuko and Chiyo- who was new to the group. She met Misaki in high school when she went to Miyabigaoka with Tora Igarashi- coming to her apartment and the four girls just hung out and watched movies.

**~End of Story/Flashback *wutev*~**

"And apparently Sakura told Shizuko and Chiyo, who told their boyfriends- now husbands, actually.**" **Misaki smiled at Takumi.

"You dreamed about me being a part of the Walker family _and_ being engaged to another girl." Takumi summarized.

"Yeah." Misaki nodded.

Chuckling, Takumi pulled her onto his lap. "You know my every move, Misa-Chan~ Even though I was on the other side of the world." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Misaki blushed, "What are you talking about?!"

Takumi pretended to think, pursing his lips. "Well you caught the flu and dreamt of the whole 'part of Walker' and 'getting engaged to another girl' thing during the winter of your last year in college right?" she nodded. "Well I was actually announced to be officially part of the Walker family at that time." Misaki gasped. "And," he continued, "I _was_ supposed to be engaged to this girl… what was her na,e…? Jessica… Avory?"

"B-But…" Misaki blinked a few times, trying to process everything. "Okay." She sighed. "You were an official member of the Walker family the day I dreamt of it?"

Takumi tried fighting a smile. "To put it simply, yes."

"And you were engaged to the Jessica girl?"

"Was supposed to." Takumi corrected. "I refused it before they made it official. I threatened them, Gerard actually, that I won't go into the business industry and work in the Walker's company."

"Avory…" Misaki muttered. "Jessica Avory. Where have I heard of that name before? Avory?"

"The **Avory Blossom **perfumes?" Takumi offered. "Or maybe the makeup uh… eyeliner? **Avory?** Her family's business is all on make-up."

Masaki shook her head. "Jessica Rachel Avory right?" Takumi nodded, not sure where this is leading to. "I remember her!" she exclaimed. "She came to my college when I was in my second year."

Takumi was confused. "Why would she go there? Law isn't her major."

"She was representing her family to choose five students to sponsor."

"Sponsor?"

Misaki shrugged. "They pay for their selected student's school tuition. They also give the students and opportunities to go to their company and meet their lawyers."

"Ah…" Takumi nodded. "So were you chosen?"

Misaki flashed a proud smile. "Yes I was! But I was already on full scholarship. The school already paid for my school expenses and rent for my apartment. So instead, they paid me every week to learn from their lawyers. So I got to experience real life situations and got to see contracts when I was only in my second year!"

Takumi chuckled. "Hurray for my beautiful wife!"

Misaki blushed and pushed him away, but didn't mover from his lap. "I'm not your wife! Yet…"

"Ahhh." Yet~ Misa-Chan." Takumi buried his nose in her hair, smelling her scent. "You'll officially, lawfully, forever be mine very, very soon!"

"Baka!" She leapt off of him. "What are you doing?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what Takumi?" She huffed. "You're sleeping in the guest room until we're married! OFFICIALLY!"

"What?!" Takumi exclaimed. "Why?! Misa-Channnnnnnn!"

* * *

**Hello everyone! It's been what? like a week? Yep :3 Hope you enjoyed it~ Review Please!**

~Taiga


End file.
